Outcast
by Blaxe J
Summary: This is the story of a unicorn who's had a hard time making it in the music business. But then he meets a pony who changes everything, and suddenly he goes from wondering when his next gig will come, to performing in a battle of the bands. (Thanks to Joey Dejonge, and Helen Knowles for letting me use their OCs for this story.)
1. Chapter 1

The grey stallion cantered into the coffee shop, ordering a mocha latte and taking a seat at a table alone. He ran a hoof through his messy black mane as he sat back. He got the feeling he was being watched, so he turned around to see a set of indigo eyes staring at him. He tried to look away, but found himself staring right back at the brown pegasus with his own purple eyes. The other stallion got up and came over.

"Hello, my name is Blaxe J, it's a pleasure to meet you." the stallion said, holding out a forehoof.

"Dregon. Is there a reason you were staring at me?" the grey unicorn asked curiously,shaking the hoof.

"Yes." Blaxe said simply.

"Are you going to tell me why?" the unicorn asked impatiently.

"No." Blaxe stated.

"Why not?"

"Because if I told you, you'd think I'm crazy." Blaxe said, matter-of-factly.

"You're looking kinda crazy anyways." Dregon admitted honestly, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah, well, that's unavoidable in my line of work." Blaxe scratched his head, lost in thought for a moment. "But enough about me for now. I know a few ponies you're going to want to meet."

"Why do you think I'd want to meet your friends?" Dregon was becoming annoyed by the lack of explanation.

"Because they need a lead singer." Blaxe grinned, knowingly. He turned around and started for the door. "You can continue what you're doing, not knowing when your next pay will come. Or you can follow me and get what you've been looking for."

Dregon couldn't understand it, but for some reason, he wanted to trust this pony. As farfetched as this seemed, Blaxe seemed very sincere, and Dregon couldn't stop himself from following the pegasus.

Blaxe rushed through the city, keeping just in Dregon's view. Blaxe entered a run-down looking apartment building, and Dregon followed as closely as he could, finding it difficult to keep up. He reached the top floor huffing and puffing from exhaustion. Blaxe knocked on the door and a dull red stallion with a gray and red mane answered the door.

"Hey, Blaxe! Good to see you again, how've you been?" the earth pony answered, smiling.

"Just fine, things get any better for you?" he asked, a sly look in his eyes.

"Not without lead singer no." the stallion's sea blue eyes noticed Dregon. "And who's this?"

"This is Dregon, you're new lead singer." Blaxe patted the unicorn on the back. "Dregon, this is Region Key. He's plays the keyboard."

"Please call me Key, I don't like it when others use my first name. With the exception of Blaxe that is." Key seemed to be holding back a lot of excitement.

"Nice to meet you, you seem to understand this more than I do, and I doubt Blaxe will explain this fully." Dregon said between breaths. "So will you please tell me what exactly is going on?"

"I'm a part of a band, but because none of us are very good singers, we haven't had too much luck with getting gigs." Key began. "So Blaxe here was looking for a lead singer for us. And he found you."

"How many others are there in your band?" Dregon asked, finally regaining his breath.

"Three, besides me. A drummer, a guitarist, and one on bass." he responded.

"A full package then, can I meet them?" Dregon asked, interested.

"Come on in." Key stepped aside and ushered the unicorn inside.

"This is Kick Start, we call him Kicks." Key pointed at a tall, muscular black stallion sitting on a drummer's stool behind a drum kit. His green mane was tied back in a black bandana. His piercing yellow eyes seemed to radiate with passion. "And these are the twins, Treble Clef, and Bass Clef." Key continued, gesturing towards two pale orange unicorn stallions. They were identical. from their ginger manes, to their electric blue eyes full of mischief, to their cutie mark of a string of notes.

"Ooh, who's this guy Key?" one of the twins asked, getting really close to Dregon.

"Is he going to join our band?" the other inquired, mirroring his brother.

"He might be his name is Dregon. Blaxe brought him here, so he has a chance." Key said, looking to Kicks.

"One word." he replied, cryptically.

"You have to pass his 'one word' test. Tell us, in one word, why we should let you in our band." Key explained to Dregon, waiting for his response.

Dregon thought about it, looking around at the ragtag group of musicians around him. "Outcast."

Key's eyes widened, and he looked back to Kicks. The pegasus nodded, and Key grinned giddily. "You're in! Welcome to our band. 'Outcast'."

"Your band is really called Outcast?" Dregon questioned, incredulous.

"It is, we are all outcasts. The twins are rejected by most ponies because of the mind games they like to play. I was never really understood, nopony ever took the time to get to know me besides these guys. And as for Kicks, he was disowned by his parents." Key said, a wild look in his eyes.

"Wow, that's insane. So, now what?" Dregon looked around questioningly.

"Now, we try to get a gig. I think there was a club near here that was looking for some talent." Key suggested.

"We auditioned for them last week. I don't think they'll take us just because we have one more pony." one of twins countered.

"Yeah, that won't go over well." the other added.

"Do you have any better ideas?" Key rose an eyebrow, and the twins looked down, shaking their heads.

"Um, I do." Dregon interjected. "The coffee shop I go to every morning is looking for a band to play at night. I couldn't get the job because I don't play any instruments. But I think we have a shot together."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Key said. "Let's go then."

"But, we haven't even practiced together yet." Dregon protested, stopping Key in his tracks.

"Oh, right. Well then, we'd better get the back alley's." Key corrected, grabbing a guitar case, handing another one to Dregon.

"Why? What's there?" he asked, wondering what Key was thinking.

"The pit. That is what's there." Key replied, as the twins levitated the drums.

"What?" Dregon was at a loss, he had mostly stayed within a few blocks of his apartment. Not venturing into the alleys at all.

"You have to see it to really understand it." Key scratched his head, unable to describe the place he's been going to for years.

"Alright, let's go then. I guess." Dregon put the guitar case over his head. Kicks grabbed the keyboard and they headed out of the apartment. "By the way, why do you carry each others instruments?"

"It's easier this way. Kicks doesn't have to carry a whole drum kit. And it builds trust between us, so be careful with that guitar." Key explained, trotting out of the building. Blaxe followed in silence, observing the ongoings from here.

The earth pony led the way through the alleys turning paths until they reached a more open area. It looked like a massive abandoned skate park, graffiti covering every surface except the rails. There were ponies all around on scooters, skateboards, roller skates. There were ponies adding new graffiti to the walls and floors. And there were a few small groups of ponies spread out, playing music.

"Wow, this is the pit?" Dregon looked all around, taking in the sights.

"Yup, quite a place huh? I found this place on accident one day." Key started thinking back to his foalhood. "I found a keyboard that nopony was playing and started pushing keys. It felt so natural, so right, and the sounds coming from the keyboard sounded so nice to me." Key smiled, remembering that day. "When the owner of the keyboard found me, he was angry at first, until he heard the music I was playing. He smiled down at me and told me to keep playing. When I finished, he gave me a smaller keyboard to take home. I was so excited to show my parents, that I didn't even realize I got my cutie mark while playing that instrument." Key grabbed his keyboard and set it up, handing the guitar case to Bass. "My parents had been worried sick, but they were happy to know that I found my special talent. And ever since then, I would sneak out every once in awhile, to play my keyboard here.

"That's a very interesting story. Did your parents ever find out about your sneaking out?" Dregon questioned, handing Treble his guitar.

"Yes, but that's a story for another time." Key waved it off nonchalantly.

The twins set down the drum kit and Kicks set it up. Treble pulled out a music sheet and handed it to Dregon. "This is the song we sound best on. We'll play it first." 

Dregon looked over the paper, examining the composition and lyrics. "This is a pretty nice song, who wrote it?"

"It was collaborative, we all contributed to it. We're a team through and through." Bass answered, strapping on his bass.

"Seriously? Usually it's just one pony who writes the songs. Otherwise it's an unorganized hodgepodge of chaos." Dregon commented, surprised.

"Well, we aren't your usual band." Key said.

"So it would seem." Dregon took a mic from Kicks, and took another look at the music sheet.

"Ready?" Key asked after a few seconds.

"Yeah, let's do it." Dregon affirmed.

"On your beat Kicks." Key put on a pair of wraparound shades and glanced back at the pegasus.

***tap tap tap***

Kicks started them off, Key joining in after a few seconds. Then Treble and Bass began in unison. Dregon waited a couple more seconds before he started singing. They sounded great, considering it was their first time together as a band. A small crowd started to gather around the band, thoroughly enjoying the music. When the song was over the crowd cheered, applauding them. They all looked at each other in delight, having never received this much praise for their talents before.

Key stepped up, getting everypony's attention. "WE ARE OUTCAST!"

This brought up another round of cheers, and when it died down, the group went back to the apartment.

"That was insane! We've never gotten a response that great from the crowd before!" Key exclaimed, head still buzzing from excitement.

"They loved us!" Treble commented, practically bouncing with glee.

"And I thought I felt accomplished before." Bass added, giddily.

"Epic." Kicks said, his eyes seemed to glow with happiness, even though the rest of him was really relaxed.

"I never thought I'd find a band as amazing as this." Dregon smiled, glad to have met these ponies.

"I can't WAIT for Rocfest now!" Key stated, cantering over to the small balcony protruding from their apartment.

"Rocfest?" Dregon inquired.

"It's a huge festival celebrating rock music. There's a parade, streets lined with vendors, and a battle of the bands." Key elucidated, staring down at the streets. "And I think we should compete."

"When is Rocfest?" Dregon asked.

"In two weeks." he answered, turning back to the others.

"Are you sure we'll be ready by then?" Treble questioned, doubtful.

"That's not a lot of time to develope as a band." Bass said.

"We'll be ready, are first time all together as a band drew a bigger crowd than we've ever had before. With some more practice, we'll get thousands of ponies to cheer for us." Key said confidently. "I can see it now, performing in a stadium, packed to the brim with adoring fans. We'll become legends in rock." Key closed his eyes, picturing his visions of grandeur.

"First things first though. We need a gig to start us off." Dregon interrupted Key's thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, right." Key shook his head, his mind returning to Equestria. "Let's try out that coffee shop of yours. Then look for bigger work elsewhere."

"Sounds good. I'll see you all tomorrow. We should be there by six thirty in the morning." Dregon turned and headed for the door.

"Alright, goodnight Dregon." Key waved at him.

Dregon went back to his own apartment. On his way in, he passed a light gray pegasus mare. Her inky black and purple mane flowing down her shoulders. Dregon did a double take, to get a better look at her. She had emerald green eyes, a cutie mark that seemed to be a cross between a star and a flower. And she had freckles on her face that made her look that much cuter to Dregon. She left the building, and the unicorn shook his head, coming to his senses. He went back up to his room, collapsing on his bed to sleep for the next day.

The next morning Dregon woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. He got out of bed, took a quick shower, brushed his teeth, and left his apartment. He arrived at the other apartment a short while later, knocking on the front door. Kicks opened the door this time, he simply extended a forehoof, inviting him in.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Dregon asked, looking at them.

"Yeah, just let us grab our instruments." Key replied, taking the bass and giving the guitar to Dregon.

They got to the coffee shop and cantered in, moving towards the door to the back. 

"Hold it, what do you think you're doing?" said the security pony next to the door.

"What's it look like? We're going to audition to perform here." Key stated, confidently.

"Hmm." the pony looked over the group for a moment, sizing them up. "Alright, head on in."

"Thank you." Key said, pushing his way through the door.

"How're you so confident?" Dregon asked, incredulous.

Key merely shrugged, not sure himself. The band played a quick song for the store manager, and she was impressed enough to give them a shot. They went out on the small stage and set up their instruments, pulling out the same song they played at the pit. The crowd seemed to enjoy their music, a few ponies even gathered around the stage. Dregon looked through the different faces, and he spotted the light gray mare he saw leaving his apartment building last night. She was sitting at a table on her own, listening to the music. They finished the song and received a loud cheer from the store patrons. After the uproar died down, they went back behind the stage to get their pay.

"That was killer, we'll be ready for Rocfest when it comes." Key said, stoked for the festival.

"I hope so. I'll be right back, there's something I'd like to do." Dregon trotted for the door. He went back into the main store area, and searched for the mare from before. But she was gone. "Who is she?"


	2. Chapter 2

Dregon's dreams were full of that mare he saw in the coffee shop. He couldn't get his mind off of her. She appeared in the corner of his vision during his dreams. But when ever he looked directly at her, she disappeared.

***Knock knock knock***

"Hey Dregon, you home?" came a familiar voice from Dregon's front door.

Dregon got out of bed to answer the door. It was Key, he seemed concerned for some reason.

"What's up?" Dregon asked, rubbing his eyes, trying to wake up.

"Do you know what time it is?" Key inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know, nine?" Dregon said unsurely.

"It's noon. We were starting to worry." Key corrected, tilting his head slightly.

"What're you talking about? You were the only one who was worried." one of the twins said from the next floor down.

"Yeah, the rest of us just thought he had slept in." came the other.

"Well, I was worried. Is everything okay?" Key asked.

"Well, sorta." Dregon trailed off, getting Key's full attention. "Last night, I saw a mare at the coffee shop. I don't know what it is what about her, but I can't get her out of my head."

"Sounds like somepony has a crush." said Treble, who was suddenly right next to Dregon.

"We're interested now. Is she cute? Does she have sisters? Details!" said Bass, standing across from his brother again. A mirror image.

"Ah, how'd you two get up here so quick?" Dregon asked, startled by their sudden appearance.

"You'd best answer their questions, it'll be over quicker." Key said, facehoofing.

"I don't know if she has any sisters. She's beautiful, and I can't get her out of my head." Dregon massaged his forehead trying to alleviate his slight headache.

"Tell us what she looks like. So we can keep an eye out for her too." Key suggested, wanting to help out his new friend.

"She had an inky black and purple mane and tail, beautiful emerald green eyes, and freckles on her cheeks. She was light gray, and had a cutie mark that looked like a mix between a star and a flower." Dregon described, recalling what she looked like as easily as saying his own name.

"Alright, now that that's settled, let's go. We're going to practice a few more songs at the pit." Key turned to the stairs, starting to canter down them.

"I'll just get cleaned up real quick and then meet you there." Dregon said, going back into his apartment for a minute.

"Alright, just be sure to not get lost. It can be rather dangerous in the alleys." Region warned, trepedatious.

"I think I remember the way, I'll be fine." Dregon assured him.

Key started back down the stairs, still not comfortable with Dregon going in on his own. The twins followed after him, looking to each other nervously.

Dregon closed his door and went to clean up, taking a quick shower and putting on a black tie. He locked his door and went outside to go to the pit. Dregon found the alleyway easy enough, and started moving through them with purpose. But after a little while of meandering around, he soon found that he didn't know where to turn next. He looked all around and saw a handful of threatening looking ponies. The stallion began to run blindly through the streets, hoping to find his way, but only getting himself more lost. He eventually ran right into a purple earth pony.

"Oh, sorry about that." Dregon said, helping her up.

"It's fine, what's wrong?" she asks, brushing her lavender mane away from her bright yellow eyes.

"I'm a bit lost, could you," he froze, noticing she was blind. "Uh, sorry. I didn't realize."

"What? That I'm blind?" she said, sounding somewhat annoyed. "It's not a handicap. I can navigate these alleys better than you. And if you want my help, I recommend you don't treat me differently."

Dregon stood there for a moment, stunned at her outburst. "O-okay."

"Good, now then, where you headed?"

"The pit." Dregon replied, still a bit dumbfounded.

"Follow me." she turned around and cantered off.

Dregon following in silence. He was letting a blind pony lead him through a maze of alleyways. He must've lost it.

"Here we are." the mare said, pointing in front of her.

Sure enough, the pit was dead ahead. Dregon cantered in front of her, amazed at how quickly she got him here. He turned around to thank her, but she had disappeared.

"Hey Dregon, you made it." Key called out, a short distance away. "Glad you didn't get lost."

"Well, actually, I did get lost." he started, causing Key to take on a look of concern. "But I ran into a blind mare. And she somehow led me here. Do you know who that might be?"

"No idea. Come on, let's get ready." Key set up a mic for Dregon.

"Right. What song are we playing today?" Dregon went up to the mic.

"This one." Treble handed Dregon a music sheet.

"Thanks." Dregon looked over the sheet, committing the lyrics to memory.

"No problem." Treble replied, strumming his guitar, getting it in tune.

"Ready." Dregon said after a few moments.

***tap tap tap***

They started playing, starting off slow and quickly picking up the pace. Just like last time, they started to draw a crowd, which got progressively bigger until they were pushed to the edge of the skate park. Dregon scanned the crowd hoping to see that one mare, but he had no such luck. The song ended and the band received a thunderous uproar of applause. Treble handed Dregon the next song and they started it up a minute later. The crowd continued increase in size until there were actually ponies in the ramps and bowls of the skate park, just listening to their song finished and the crowd went nuts, there shouts of praise all mixing together in a mass of indescribable sound. The bandmates all looked at each other in amazement. They drew this crowd, they caused this cheering, they had fans. They wrapped up and went to a bar out on the main street.

"That was unbelievable!" Key exclaimed, taking a sip of his drink.

"Yeah, I can't wait for Rocfest now." Bass said, excited.

"We'll need to make some new songs for the festival." Treble commented.

"We haven't all tried putting a song together yet. Lets give it a try." Dregon added, overjoyed to have such great friends.

"Tomorrow." Kicks said, guzzling down have of his ale.

"Yeah, we should hold off on that until tomorrow. So we have all day." Key clarified, setting down his glass.

"Sounds good to me. But in the mean-time, we celebrate our success up to this point." Dregon said, taking a drink from his glass, then lifting it up. "Cheers."

"Cheers." the others say in unison.

"Oh, ow." Dregon groaned, waking up the next morning with a headache. He realized he wasn't in his own bed. Rather, he was on the couch in the others' apartment. Dregon got up and arched his back, it was not a very comfortable couch. "Ah, I really shouldn't have drank that much last night."

He cantered over to the fridge and opened it, it was nearly empty aside from a few beers in the door, and a gallon of milk. Dregon poured himself a glass of milk, gulping down the whole thing. Afterwards he cantered back into the front room, the twins had got out of bed and were sitting on the couch.

"Morning guys." Dregon greeted them, still a little groggy.

"Good morning Dregon." Treble replied, rubbing his forehead.

"How are you doing after last night?" Bass asked, also massaging his head.

"Aside from slight hangover, good." Dregon said, blinking hard.

"We feel you there." the twins said together.

"You know, now that we're all a band. We could split the money and get an apartment together. It'd be easier on all of us." Dregon suggested, taking a seat in the recliner.

"Hey, that's not a bad idea." Key came in, nearly stumbling into the couch.

"Hi Key, you seem worse off than me." Dregon commented, as Key still didn't seem completely sober.

"Well I had more to drink." Key tried to defend himself, even though he'd only had a few more drinks than Dregon.

"Not as much as Kicks though." Dregon said, laughing a bit as he remembered how much ale the pegasus downed.

"He had more than any of us." Bass said.

"And he still wasn't drunk, that stallion can hold his booze." Treble added.

"Good thing too. We need somepony sober to take the rest of us home." Key laughed, vaguely remembering being carried by the pegasus.

"Or we could not get drunk." Dregon suggested.

Treble and Bass looked at eachother, then back at Dregon and said, in unison. "Nah."

The four of them shared a laugh. When they had calmed down, Key face-planted on the floor, having been smacked in the back of the head by Kicks.

"Morning." the pegasus said calmly, as though he hadn't just knocked over Key.

Key made some muffled sounds, his muzzle still pressed against the carpet. Kicks flipping the earth pony over so he could repeat himself.

"What was that for?" Key asked.

Kicks showed Key his wallet, which was nearly empty.

"Oh, right. Sorry Kicks. I'll pay you back." Key chuckled nervously, forgetting that the black stallion payed for a portion of his drinks. "Man we need a gig."

"Eeyup." Kicks answered, stepping over Key.

"What about that wedding reception place. We could get a couple gigs a day there." Treble offered, remembering the add.

"Yeah, it's worth a shot." Bass added, grabbing the flyer from his saddlebag. He levitated it over to Dregon, who took it in his own magic.

"Looks like a good gig." Dregon said, looking over the flyer. "Lets check it out today, we can write new songs another time. Better to find work first."

"Good idea, lets all get ready. We should probably all brush our teeth." Key commented, smelling his own breath.

Dregon breathed into his hoof and smelled. He scrunched up his nose at the foul smell. "Yeah, hey, do you have a spare toothbrush?"

"Yeah, it's the black one in the bathroom." Treble said, getting up off the couch.

"Well lets get ready, the sooner we get that job the better." Bass added, getting up with his brother.

After freshening up, the band left the apartment to apply for the job. They all cantered into the fancy building, and up to the front desk. The old grey pony looked at them with a curious and judging expression.

"May I help you?" he asked, a touch of sarcasm in his voice.

"We're here for a job." Key stated bluntly.

"Are you sure you're in the right place?" the pony at the desk inquired, searching over the group.

"Yeah, we're applying for the wedding reception entertainers." Bass explained, shouldering half the drum kit.

"We have a scheduled audition in a few minutes." Treble added, wanting to move on so he can set down the drum kit.

"Oh, you're the band that calls themselves, Outcast, was it?" the pony held back a smirk.

"That's right." Key said, and before he could continue Kicks stepped in front of him.

Kicks looked at the old stallion with intensity, and he pointed right next to him at the double doors leading to the ball room. The pegasus led the way into the large room. A beautiful crystal chandelier hung overhead, and a band was already performing. They were playing some kind of alternative rock, they sounded good, but the judges just shrugged them off.

"Next!" one of the judges yelled.

Outcast went up on stage, and set up their instruments quickly. Dregon took center stage, being the lead singer. They played one of the songs they practiced at the pit the previous day. When they had finished the judges looked at each other.

"Alright, we'll let you play at a reception tomorrow night. If you mess this up, you won't get paid." the middle judge said, a goldenrod mare with an orange mane pulled into an updo.

"Understood." Dregon said with a bow.

They cantered off stage and took the reception entertainment passes from the judges. Afterwards they left the building, going to the coffee shop.

"We got the job!" Key exclaimed.

"Yeah, and if Kicks hadn't stopped you, we might not have had a chance to get it." Treble said, taking a seat at the nearest table.

"That smart mouth of yours would've gotten us into trouble, again." Bass added, sitting down as well.

Dregon remained silent, not finding it his place to comment. He had only just met these ponies afterall. "I'm gonna go, see you guys tomorrow."

"Seeya Dregon." Key waved, taking a seat at the table.

Dregon trotted to the park, the stars were already out. "Well that was a short day. But I guess sleeping in and waiting for an appointment will do that." he leaned against a tree up on a hill, and he started singing a song from one of his favorite bands. After a little bit he heard somepony singing along with him. He turned around to see that mare he dreamt about.

"Why'd you stop singing? I liked it." she said, her accent was reminiscent of Trottingham.

"You're that mare from before. I saw you at the coffee shop while I was performing with my band." Dregon said, rather excited to finally meet the mare.

"Yeah, I heard your song, it was really good." she smiled warmly.

"I'm Dregon, by the way. What's your name?" he held out his hoof nervously, feeling weak-kneed at the moment.

"Sweet Blasphemy. Pleasure to make your acquaintance." she shook his hoof very formally, making him even more uncomfortable. "Oh would you relax." Sweet giggled, half-hiding her smile with a hoof. "I'm no proper lady, I have several piercings in one ear." she finished, turning her head to her right to show off the earrings. "I visit the pit almost every day."

"What?" Dregon tried to continue, but tripped over his own tongue.

"Well, I did know the song you were just singing." she said, noticing his discomfort. "Calm down a little, you're not making the best first impression."

"S-sorry, it's just that it's hard to think while looking at such a pretty face." Dregon scratched his head nervously, regaining a little composure.

"That's more like it. Thank you." Sweet said, looking up at the clock in the park. "Oh feathers, I need to go. Meet me at the pit tomorrow at noon if you're not busy." she flew off before Dregon could say anything else.

"But, I have to work then." he said to himself in dismay.


End file.
